The Third Prophecy: Sunrise
by wolfhorse
Summary: My version of what's going to happen in the third prophecy. A dark threat is arising in the forest. Four cats must stop it before doom will be set upon the forest.
1. Prologue

**A/N-I got bored so I changed the Clan thing to this. Hope it's not too crappy.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Silver moonlight drifted down onto the clear lake. The stars glittered in the midnight sky. The lake water was disturbed by a creature lapping up the water. It straightened as another of its kind limped to its side.

"Welcome back," the first one growled.

"I am indeed glad to be back," the second replied.

An image formed in the lake. The first one gasped. "A dark threat is arising in the new forest. The Son of Tigerstar will take his father's place in leadership. He must be stopped."

The second cat nodded. "Shall I go get the others?"

"No need." The first cat turned to the pool. "Three will be chosen from my Clan. One will be chosen from yours." Another image formed. The second had to creep closer to see it.

"They were excellently mentored, but the first, she is his daughter, is she not?" the tom meowed.

"Indeed she is. But she will help the others." The first tom gestured for the second tom to have his turn.

The second tom stepped closer to the lake. A vision of a black she-cat formed. "She is my descendant."

"But do you think she will make it, Deadfoot?"

"Of course, Stonefur."

Stonefur sighed. His eyes drifted to the pool, which was now clear again. Only the moon reflected in the shiny waters. For the first time since his death, he let out an agonized wail. Deadfoot shook his head sadly as he padded back to his den.

"Fear not, Stonefur. The silver cat will rise again, and so will the black. The forest has had terrible omens since Firestar lost his eighth life. And though his deputy is Tigerstar's son, he will do well during bad times," the older tom meowed.

Stonefur let out a soft whimper. Another cat strode to his side. She smiled weakly.

"My son, times are bleak. You need rest. Go now before the last sun rises and the last moon sets," she breathed.

"Yes, mother." Stonefur walked slowly to his den. The she-cat stared after him sadly. Instead of going back to her on den, she turned to the lake. An image of a handsome gray tom formed in the pool.

"I hope this calling reminds you of what is to come," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N-Crummy? I know. Don't really care if you review this...**


	2. Patrol

**A/N-Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Patrol**

_RiverClan_

Icepool woke from her nap. Snowlight and Fireshadow across from her shifted in their sleep. Icepool prodded their sides with a silver paw.

"Up!" she growled.

Fireshadow grunted angrily. She glared at Icepool. Icepool sneered at the she-cat. Snowlight had to step between them to keep a fight from happening.

"Guys, Leopardstar told us to be nice," Snowlight meowed.

Icepool shrugged. She and Snowlight padded out of the den. Fireshadow stayed inside, still grumbling about Icepool's behavior.

"Why does she act like she rules over everyone?" she asked herself. "Just because I'm the daughter of Hawkfrost and Swallowtail, doesn't mean I'm mean and bad." She sighed and trotted after them.

"Hey, Fireshadow!" Sparrowpaw squeaked.

"Hey, Sparrowpaw." Fireshadow wasn't in the mood for talking. She followed after the other she-cats half-heartedly. She got the feeling someone was following her, too. Fireshadow swung around, scaring Sparrowpaw out of her fur.

"S-sorry, Fireshadow. But Leopardstar told us to go on a patrol together with... uh..." Sparrowpaw's voice trailed off.

"With who?" Fireshadow demanded.

"Snowlight, her apprentice, Icepool and her apprentice," Sparrowpaw finished.

Fireshadow raised her head. She snorted. Them? On a patrol? Snowlight was her friend, but Icepool? No way. She'd rather live in ThunderClan than be insulted by her.

"COME ON!" Icepool screeched.

Fireshadow's tail twitched. Sparrowpaw looked at her happily. "Let's go," Fireshadow sighed.

Icepool was waiting at the entrance of camp with Snowlight and their apprentices. Fireshadow glanced around. She couldn't believe that she had to go on a patrol with the moodiest she-cat in the Clan.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Icepool hissed. She loped out of camp, followed by her apprentice Wheatpaw.

Snowlight shook her head. She gave Fireshadow a look of empathy, then followed Icepool and Wheatpaw, leaving Fireshadow and Sparrowpaw alone to follow.

"Coming?" Sparrowpaw mewed, beginning to trot after them.

"Yeah," Fireshadow mumbled.

_WindClan_

Onestar coughed and sneezed violently. His sides heaved as he fought for air. Barkface raced in, followed closely by Honeypaw. Ashfoot sped in not long after.

"Onestar!" she panted. "Shall I send a warrior to tell Leopardstar?"

Onestar coughed again. "Y-yes. Send the best warrior," he wheezed.

Ashfoot nodded. She spun around and raced out of the den. Onestar's sickness was getting worse. Leopardstar was the only ally they had since the rogue incident. _Which warrior?_ she thought. _They are all experienced, but most are out of camp._

"Ashfoot, what's wrong?" Moonstream's soft mew broke through her thoughts.

Ashfoot skidded to a halt. Moonstream! "Onestar... Onestar needs a warrior to go tell Leopardstar that he is very ill."

"I'll do it!"

Ashfoot almost laughed. "No, I need an older warrior."

Moonstream huffed. "I'm fifteen moons old. I think I can handle it."

Ashfoot closed her eyes. "Fine. But be careful."

Moonstream nodded. She loped out of camp. Beepaw, her apprentice, watched her mentor leave. She looked heart-broken. Ashfoot padded over to her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Beepaw looked at the deputy. "Moonstream said she was going to take me out to train."

Ashfoot smiled. "I'll train you. I haven't had an apprentice in a long time. I think I can take care of another today."

The apprentice brightened up. Her eyes shone with happiness. She nodded and followed Ashfoot out of camp to the training field.

_With the Patrol_

Icepool led the patrol down to the stream. Sparrowpaw was chattering away at her mentor and Snowlight. The other two apprentices were talking with Icepool about what the other Clans were to RiverClan. Rainpaw's eyes were wide, while Wheatpaw scoffed.

"Well, why don't we get rid of them?" he meowed.

"Because then we would be like Brokenstar, Tigerstar, or Scourge. And that would be terrible," Icepool answered. "Of course, Hawkfrost would be a likely candidate for that."

"You shouldn't talk about your deputy that way!" Fireshadow spat. She had heard the whole conversation, and was very angry with Icepool.

Icepool snorted. "Well, he's the son of Tigerstar and a rogue! And you remember what happened with him and that WindClan warrior Mudclaw!" Her tail twitched as she added, "And you're his daughter, so I wouldn't be surprised that you would defend him."

Fireshadow glared at her. Snowlight hissed at their actions.

"Stop it!" Snowlight's fur was on end. "I thought Leopardstar told you to get along, for StarClan's sake!" She watched the other two with smoldering amber eyes.

Icepool sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that with the Clans so tense I feel as if anybody could turn on us." She cast a sidelong glance at Fireshadow.

Fireshadow gave a curt nod and continued down the slope. Sparrowpaw followed her mentor. Wheatpaw never left Icepool's side. Rainpaw strayed to the back of the group. Snowlight took her place beside Icepool. They all trotted in silence.

Suddenly, a black figure jumped in front of them. Fireshadow crashed into it. She spat out dirt and sand.

"What was that for?" she coughed.

"Sorry! I was going to the RiverClan camp to – "

"WindClan scent!" Wheatpaw hissed. "What do you want?"

The WindClan warrior's mouth was open, her eyes were wide. "Oh! I need to give a message to Leopardstar from Onestar!"

Icepool pushed her way to the front. She frowned. "Hello, Moonstream." Her blue eyes flashed.

Moonstream looked at Icepool, narrowing her eyes. "Likewise, Icepool. May I have an escort to the RiverClan camp to deliver my message?"

"You may." Icepool turned and gestured with her tail for them to follow. She made no sound as she trotted up the slope. Mice, rabbits and a vole had been killed on their way back to camp. Icepool stopped.

"Stoat; back up," she ordered.

The stoat climbed out of the river water. He sniffed the air, then went back in. Icepool signaled to them to keep going, but be careful.

"What was that thing?" Moonstream asked softly, stepping into the water cautiously.

"A stoat. It's very dangerous." Fireshadow peered into the hole that it went in. She stepped back and into the group again. "Nothing. Probably eating."

Sparrowpaw started to chatter again. Rainpaw was complaining about how her paws hurt, while Wheatpaw plodded along in silence. Icepool kept Moonstream busy by telling her what types of animals there were in RiverClan territory. Fireshadow and Snowlight listened to the other two apprentices.

"I can't wait to soak my paws in that ice water!" Rainpaw breathed.

"Did you know that the water in the stream runs through that Twoleg bridge?" Sparrowpaw's eyes were huge. "I once saw a fish jump out and land on the shore! But then it flopped back into the water... But I know I saw it! It was shiny and huge!"

Rainpaw gave a small smile. She sighed as they reached the RiverClan camp. "Finally!"

Icepool rolled her eyes. She led Moonstream up to Leopardstar's den.

"Leopardstar!" she called. "Got a messenger for you!"

Leopardstar meowed, "Both of you come in!"

Icepool nodded at Moonstream to go first. The silver she-cat was right on her heels as Moonstream entered the small den. Leopardstar sat near the back of the den, her paws tucked underneath her.

"What is the message?" Leopardstar shifted a little.

"Um... Onestar has fallen ill with blackcough. He has decided to address your Clan as an ally until he died. But, since his time is near, he has told us that WindClan is in the paws of StarClan only. Ashfoot will not succeed his place unless..." Moonstream paused for breath, "unless you agree to become ThunderClan's ally."

Leopardstar raised her head. "Alright," she agreed. "And tell Onestar that his warrior did well in giving me the message."

Moonstream nodded gratefully. Icepool watched her leave.

"You do know what you have agreed to do, Leopardstar?" she asked, lowering her head to Leopardstar's.

"I have agreed to make peace with an enemy. And I am not happy with it, but WindClan did need another leader besides that stupid Onestar. He's too young to understand what it means to be a leader!" Leopardstar spat, rising to her paws.

"Icepool, send a patrol out to attack WindClan at once!"

"Yes, Leopardstar." Icepool dipped her head and left. She smiled as she realized her leader was choosing her over the deputy, Hawkfrost. "Snowlight! Fireshadow! Get two more warriors and gather your apprentices! We are attacking WindClan!"

Snowlight and Fireshadow nodded and sped off to find two suitable warriors. Wheatpaw raced toward his mentor.

"I'm coming too, right?" he meowed.

"Yes. Then we'll see how well you do with your new warrior name after the battle," Icepool replied, still smiling.

Wheatpaw smiled evilly as well. He sat beside his mentor, waiting for the others.

_With Moonstream (5 minutes until RiverClan reaches WindClan)_

Moonstream raced toward her Clan border. She was almost there. Suddenly, she crashed into another WindClan warrior on accident. She gasped.

"Are you okay?"

The warrior nodded. He got up hurriedly. "Didn't you hear? RiverClan is coming to attack us!"

Moonstream gasped again. "I was just there! They never said anything about attacking us!"

"They were never our allies! They just lied to us!" the warrior cried.

Moonstream nodded and continued to race back to camp. The warrior, who she now recognized as Weaselpelt, raced alongside her. Their pelts briefly touched before they burst into camp.

"RIVERCLAN IS COMING TO ATTACK US!" they yowled simultaneously.

The warriors began to group up with apprentices and other warriors. Beepaw leaped out behind Moonstream.

"RiverClan is here!" She was covered in blood and scratches. "Get ready!"

Weaselpelt murmured, "Where's Ashfoot?"

Beepaw looked at him with a mortified gaze. "They killed her," she whispered.

Both Moonstream and Weaselpelt were shocked. They took a step back and raced to help the others get ready. But it was too late. RiverClan flooded into the camp. They were being led by Icepool, the warrior next in line for deputy position.

"ATTACK!" she screeched.

Warriors from both sides flung themselves into battle. Icepool and Moonstream pushed their way to meet each other.

"You," they growled. Icepool raised her paw above Moonstream's head and...

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**A/N-Cliffy! Sorry, I had to! Anyway, did you like it? Yes? No? Please tell me in your review!**


	3. War

**A/N-Sorry for putting a cliffy in the last chappie. I was bored and I couldn't think of anything to write, so I just wrote that. There's a short recap at the beginning so you know.**

**Chapter 2: War**

_WindClan (battle with RiverClan)_

"You," they both growled. Icepool raised a paw over Moonstream's head and brought it down on air. Moonstream had rolled out of the way at the last second. Icepool snarled. Moonstream snapped to her paws.

"Why are you acting so mean? You were nice when you escorted me out of the camp!" she meowed.

"And why does that matter now?" Icepool shot back, leaping toward the black she-cat. "This is a battle! Tension is thick and war is rising! Strength is the only thing that matters! Everything weak must be eliminated!"

Moonstream dodged one of the silver she-cat's slashing paws. She exhaled sharply. "You're acting like Hawkfrost now. Do you want everyone to hate you?"

Icepool stopped her attack. Her blue eyes glinted in the sun. "No," she admitted after a pause. "But the Clans have been fighting ever since the last omen happened."

"I know." Moonstream momentarily sat on her haunches. "And even though our Clans are fighting this very moment, can we still be friends?"

Icepool snapped out of her daze and drew back her lip in a snarl. "Never!" She leaped up and clawed furiously at the younger cat's throat. Blood spattered her pelt. It soaked into the ground, turning it bright red.

Moonstream retaliated by kicking the older cat onto her back. Her black paws battered Icepool's slender silver belly. Now they were both stained with each other's blood.

Icepool spit out some of her blood that had seeped into her mouth. Her left eye had been clawed shut, and her left ear had a large "V" shape in it. Her belly had been torn open slightly, but most of her blood was flowing out of the wound.

Moonstream wasn't any better; her throat had been ripped open. She managed the choke out "Fine" before racing toward the medicine cat's den.

Icepool nodded. She called her warriors off and ran as fast as she could. Soon, she let Fireshadow and Snowlight lead because of her injuries.

"Icepool, are you alright?" Wheatpaw mewed softly.

Icepool coughed as a reply. She slowed down, tail drooping, head low. She hurt all over. Her ears flicked when Wheatpaw began to smooth her pelt, rasping his tongue around her wounds.

"Maybe you should go see the medicine cat right when we get to the camp." His voice was faint and distant. "I'll go tell Leopardstar what happened."

Icepool felt her head begin to throb. Black spots invaded her vision. She suddenly collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

_ThunderClan_

The Clan was getting along great. Leafpool's son Briarpaw was getting along fine; no one knew he was half-Clan and the son of a medicine cat.

"Hey, Briarpaw!" Sunpaw called. Her bright green eyes shone happily in the sunlight.

"Yeah?" Briarpaw mewed.

"Guess what!" She pounced on his back, biting his ear.

"Um... you're happy because Cometkit, Treekit, and Dawnkit are becoming apprentices?" He cuffed her behind her ears.

"No!" Sunpaw laughed. "I'm happy because I'm going to become a warrior! Isn't that great?"

Briarpaw pushed his friend off him. "That's great! What do you think your name will be?"

Sunpaw sat on her haunches, curling her tail around her paws. She licked her dark ginger chest fur. "I think it'll be either Sunfire or Suntalon. Or even Sunflame!"

Briarpaw nodded. He twisted around to lick the fur on his shoulders. He smiled when Sunpaw greeted Singepaw more softer than she greeted him.

"Hey, Sunpaw. I'm becoming a warrior with you, too." Singepaw gently batted one of her ears. Sunpaw bit his paw.

"Yep. And that means no one can boss us around except the leader and the deputy." Sunpaw padded away to her mentor, still smiling.

Briarpaw turned to Singepaw. "She likes you!" he teased. Singepaw's eyes went wide.

"SHH! She can still hear you!" He lowered his voice hen he got suspicious looks. "I like her, too. Just don't tell her that!" He turned and disappeared out of the camp.

Briarpaw smiled. Singepaw's father was Sootfur and his mother was Whitenose. Squirrelflight and Sootfur almost fell in love, but then she fell in love with Sunpaw's father Brambleclaw. He was happy that Sunpaw and Singepaw were in love... secretly.

"Briarpaw!" someone meowed.

Briarpaw turned around. He was surprised to see Birchclaw. The young tom had been ill with whitecough, but now he looked a lot better.

"Yep?" Briarpaw trotted up to him.

"Do you want to go on a patrol with me, Rainwhisker, and Eaglefeather?" Birchclaw's gray pelt looked strange against Eaglefeather's brown and pale ginger pelt.

"Sure!" Briarpaw was already up and bouncing around.

Birchclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Eaglefeather and Rainwhisker took the lead. They led the other to out of camp.

_RiverClan (medicine cat den)_

Icepool opened her eyes. She forced herself to her paws, her body screaming in protest. It felt as if she were being ripped in two. Suddenly, Mothwing and her apprentice Pantherpaw flashed into the den to her side. Mothwing had herbs and cobwebs in her jaws.

"Lay back down," she ordered, her voice muffled.

Icepool obliged. She momentarily just lay completely still, not complaining as the medicine cats pressed things to her wounds. Then she growled deeply.

"What's wrong?" Pantherpaw asked worriedly, pausing a bit.

"Where are the rest of the patrol cats that were with me?" Icepool lay her head on her paws, her eyes chips of ice.

Mothwing lightly batted Icepool's ear. "They are resting in another section of the den." She continued to press cobwebs to a reopened wound on Icepool's shoulder. She winced.

"Pantherpaw, give me some more cobwebs." Mothwing flicked the young apprentice on the shoulder with her tail.

"Okay," Pantherpaw answered. He disappeared out of the cave. Mothwing still pressed the blood-soaked cobweb against Icepool.

"It's no use," Icepool suddenly snapped. Mothwing jumped.

"What's no use?" she asked gently.

"You know... remember that ShadowClan warrior I told you about?" Icepool dug her claws into the soft cave floor when images of him flowed back to her mind.

The medicine cat smiled genuinely. "The one with your kits?"

"Shh! And... yes..."

"Ah, yes. He was very charming. I am sure Robinkit and Silverkit are fine."

"It's not that. Remember the last battle we had with him?" The warrior looked pained. In her eyes were regret, sorrow, and fear. She turned her head to look at Mothwing.

Mothwing nodded. She stopped for a moment. "Yes. I know what happened." She stared into the younger warriors' eyes, feeling the pain radiating from the slender silver body. Ice and flame stared into each other. Finally Icepool broke the stare when Pantherpaw loped in.

"Got it," he meowed.

Icepool closed her eyes again. She felt unconsciousness begin to settle in when she thought of her mate and two kits.

_WindClan (medicine cat's den)_

Moonstream jolted awake. Her paws trembled when she remembered her nightmare. In it, she had been standing between two warriors. They were faceless warriors. When she had looked around, her apprentice was dead, her leader was staring at her, and her friends were nowhere.

"Hello!" she had called.

No answer.

She had tried eight times, then gave up. Then she had seen Icepool standing in a pool of blood, yet it wasn't her own. It was Moonstream's blood. When Moonstream had tried to scream, she woke up.

"Hey, Moonstream." Moonstream recognized Beepaw's voice.

"Beepaw!" she gasped.

Beepaw scrambled over to her mentor. "Moonstream, I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Moonstream pricked her ears. She winced at the sudden movement. "Couldn't help what?"

The apprentice whimpered. "I just watched them. I just watched! Now she's dead! And whenever I close my eyes, I can hear her saying, 'Help me'. And all I can see is this wave of blood and black water coming at me! And when I try to open my eyes, it feels like talons are ripping through my body! It's horrible!"

Moonstream stared at her apprentice. "I think she's trying to send you a sign about what might happen to you," she meowed. "And what happened to her..."

Ashfoot, the deputy, had died bravely trying to ward off the RiverClan patrol. Her body had been recovered after the battle, and now two warriors were sitting vigil. Crowfeather was one of them.

"How long have I been asleep?" Moonstream asked, changing the subject.

Beepaw thought a moment. Then she mewed, "Since moonrise."

"What time is it now?"

"Midnight."

Moonstream sighed and lay her head on her paws. She closed her eyes. Beepaw lay down beside her, her warm body comforting Moonstream a little. So, she did the only thing useful for her.

Moonstream slept.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**A/N-O.O ... Well... Okay... Aquadream? Waterpelt? Halfpelt? What do you think? And I didn't kill you guys! I almost killed myself, though. O.o Okay...**

**Here's a poll: What do you want Sunpaw's name to be? What about Singepaw's?**

**And don't forget to review!**


	4. Fire's Rain

**A/N-Hey all! Thank you for all who reviewed! And Halfpelt and Aquadream, thanks for the ideas! And now... for the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER THREE!**

**Chapter 3: Fire's Rain**

_WindClan border (with ThunderClan cats)_

Rainwhisker padded along the WindClan border, flicking his tail back and forth. His apprentice Glintpaw followed slowly, his light green eyes wide.

"Now Glintpaw, WindClan is not an ally. Once we had the battle with the rogues, they had decided to withdraw from every other Clan except RiverClan," Rainwhisker explained.

Glintpaw padded up to his mentor's side. "Why?"

Rainwhisker shrugged. "I guess they thought they'd be safe. But I heard that WindClan was attacked because WindClan wanted RiverClan to ally with ThunderClan."

"Why?"

Rainwhisker shrugged again. He stopped. A scent drifted to him. His jaws parted as he tasted the air.

RiverClan?

"Glintpaw, be careful," he warned, waving his tail.

Glintpaw nodded. He glanced to the side. "Where are they?" he mewed.

Rainwhisker nodded to a hawthorn bush. "Behind that." He swiveled his ears. The bush rustled, then three RiverClan cats stepped out into the open.

Rainwhisker smiled at them. "Hello, Cloudfang. Sootmask. Fireshadow..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the beautiful black and ginger she-cat. She looked at the ground quickly when she caught his gaze.

"Rainwhisker." Cloudfang nodded to him. "We bring you news from RiverClan. Leopardstar has decided to ally with ThunderClan. Do you accept?"

Rainwhisker blinked hard. "You're asking me? I'd have to check with – "

"_Do you accept?_" Sootmask demanded, giving him a dangerous look.

"Y-yes." Rainwhisker tried to keep himself from stammering. "Yes, I accept. ThunderClan accepts."

Sootmask and Cloudfang nodded. Fireshadow kept her gaze on the ground. Then she slowly raised her head.

"Um—Cloudfang? I'd like to go with him back to ThunderClan to see if Firestar agrees. And I think Rainwhisker would like to have someone from RiverClan to make sure that... you see my point. Is it okay with you?" she meowed.

Cloudfang looked hesitant to let her go with two ThunderClan cats. After a short pause, he agreed and left with Sootmask. Fireshadow turned to Rainwhisker and Glintpaw.

"Where's your camp?" she asked.

Rainwhisker nodded. "Right," he muttered. "This way." He felt her slide up to his flank. His fur heated up when she pressed her cheek against his. He swallowed.

_**Say something.**_

"Hi," he whispered. She looked at him, amused.

_**... What are you, an idiot? Ask her how she is!**_

"How are you?" Rainwhisker asked.

"Fine. You?" she replied.

"Great."

_**Good job so far. Now ask her if she has an apprentice.**_

"Do you have an apprentice?" Rainwhisker glanced at her.

"Yep. Her name is Sparrowpaw. What's your apprentices' name?" Fireshadow got closer to him. She flicked a bug off his back with her long tail.

"Glintpaw," Rainwhisker answered. "He's a good listener. But he doesn't talk much because he got attacked by a hawk when he was a kit. You can see the scars on his back. What about yours?"

"Oh, StarClan save us! She talks so much. I don't think runs out of anything to say to cats! I guess it's because she sees so many interesting things every day."

"Don't we all?"

They both laughed. Glintpaw strained his ears to hear what they were saying. He managed to catch their conversation very well until they reached camp. He smiled when they twined their tails. He almost laughed out loud.

_Next night, Gathering_

Fireshadow looked around. Snowlight had told her she had seen Rainwhisker. She smiled when she saw Crowfeather and Rainwhisker talking together. She heard they were good friends. So, she padded over to them.

"Hey, Rainwhisker. Crowfeather," Fireshadow mewed.

Rainwhisker smiled at her. Crowfeather flicked one ear at the she-cat. "Hello," he muttered. Fireshadow narrowed her amber eyes.

_**Not much of a talker, eh?**_

_Yeah..._

Rainwhisker scooted a little closer to Fireshadow. His flank pressed against hers. Inside, she was smiling. But on the outside, she engaged Crowfeather and Rainwhisker in conversation.

"So I hear you're a pretty good warrior in RiverClan," Crowfeather began. "And that you have an apprentice named Sparrowpaw if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yep," Fireshadow replied. "And I heard that you were involved with the second prophecy. And if it wasn't for you that most of us wouldn't be here."

Crowfeather ducked his head, a small smile gracing his features. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I had help. All six of us cats, me, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail saved the Clans. And Feathertail saved the Tribe from that cat-monster Sharptooth."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"Hmm?"

"I used to listen to the elders. They spoke much of her and her brother Stormfur. They were of RiverClan."

"Yep. She was beautiful, just like you."

Now it was Fireshadow's turn to duck her head and smile. "You think so? Well, the elders often spoke of a dark gray WindClan apprentice who chose his own name to 'keep alive the memory of the cat who did not return on the first journey'. The leader said it was a noble request, and gave him the name Crowfeather.

"I also think that is very noble. And a very big expression of love. I would like that to do that for me, but I'm not as special as you."

Crowfeather took this all in, savoring every word she said. "I'm not special. You're special because StarClan blessed you with amazing beauty."

Rainwhisker was getting jealous as the conversation continued without him.

_**What's up, Dumbo?**_

_Stop that!_

_**Oohhh... you like her... a lot!**_

_Yeah..._

So he wrapped his tail around her. She unsheathed her claws on it, but kept talking. Rainwhisker retracted his tail, defeated. But he stayed right there.

"Do you have any siblings?" Fireshadow asked.

"No. But my son is about to become a warrior," Crowfeather meowed, looking proud.

Fireshadow's breath hitched in her throat. Why didn't she see it? "So who's your mate?" she managed to squeak out.

Crowfeather's smile disappeared. He shifted uneasily. "Don't tell anyone, but it's Leafpool of ThunderClan."

_HOW DARE HE! A MEDICINE CAT! UGH!_

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Her voice was low.

Crowfeather thanked them and moved away. Now was his chance. Rainwhisker nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"It's going to be okay, Fireshadow," he soothed, licking her. "He's a traitor. You never have to talk to him again. Let's go find a good spot near our Clans."

Just as he said that, Pantherstar sounded for the Gathering to begin. He began with how ShadowClan was, then it was the elderly Firestar's turn, then the weary and weak Onestar.

"WindClan is getting along fine," he began. "Yet, sadly, Ashfoot died in an attack. I have appointed Crowfeather as my new deputy. I feel that I will be going soon, so Crowfeather will be taking over WindClan until I die." He stepped back to let Leopardstar go.

"RiverClan is thriving. As you all know, I am the oldest of the leaders. So I am doing like Onestar is. Hawkfrost is going to take over RiverClan until my time comes."

The Gathering ended. Fireshadow looked at Rainwhisker. That had been the quickest Gathering ever. They said their good-byes, and left with their leaders.

_Sunhigh, next day, WindClan_

Moonstream looked around. Beepaw sat next to Twigpaw, Moonstream's little brother, just talking. Ravenflame and Duskpaw were training by the raspberry patch. Elderly Barkface was collecting the wild garlic, catnip, and juniper berries by his den.

It looked the same, but it wasn't.

Instead, Beepaw was Beefur. Twigpaw was now Twigfire, and the medicine cat. Robinwing sat alone by the warriors' den, sulking. Duskpaw was limping out of the apprentices' den; her left forepaw was twisted inwards from a fight. Barkface watched from the elders' den.

Nothing was the same.

Onestar as dead. Crowstar was letting everything spin out of control. And the most surprising thing of all was that Moonstream was the new deputy.

Yet she hated it.

_Moonhigh, ThunderClan_

Sunfire and Singefur sat beside each other. Briarheart sat a little farther off. Silverpelt glittered in the sky as they sat their vigil of silence. Briarheart sighed softly.

_**'Sup?**_

_Nothing..._

_**Wondering about who your parents are?**_

_Yep. How'd you know?_

_**I'm you, and you're me. I know exactly what you're thinking! And... why do you think I'm so obnoxious?**_

_Crap... Because you talk a lot._

_**Alright. I'm going to bed!**_

_Wait if you're me—_

Briarheart promptly fell asleep.

**A/N-Drizzlekit and Aquakit are such cute names, Aquadream! And Halfpelt, are you happy? Please don't kill me! PWEASE! I made you WindClan's deputy!**

**By the way: Constructive criticism is needed for this story!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. NOTE!

**NOTE!**

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, sorry.**

**I'm confused, so what should I put in the next chapter? I won't be updating until I get at least five answers from you people.**

**Also, I don't want any crap. You can put a few pairings in there, but no crap. I need something like what happens to Crowstar, or what happens to Leopardstar. And warrior names for Wheatpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Rainpaw.**

**At least five answers before I update the story. That's not so hard, is it people? I'm just extremely tired 'cuz I have been very busy,upfor two days with only five hours ofsleep,and I have major writer's block. I need help.**


End file.
